Girl Meets Music
by Nicolette134
Summary: One shot, unrelated, songfics based on the Girl Meets World characters
1. Chapter 1

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Troublemaker" belong to me.**

_Put me in a special school_  
><em>'Cause I am such a fool<em>  
><em>And I don't need a single book<em>  
><em>To teach me how to read<em>

_Who needs stupid books?_  
><em>They are for petty crooks<em>  
><em>And I will learn by studying<em>  
><em>The lessons in my dreams<em>

Maya Hart didn't need high school. She learned everything she needed in life on the streets of the city. In her art, in her dreams, from her, ahem, /older/ boyfriend, Mr. Joshua Mattews. Between her and Josh they could figure out anything they needed to.

_So turn off the TV_  
><em>'Cause thats what others see<em>  
><em>And movies are as bad as<em>  
><em>Eating chocolate ice cream<em>

_They only sicken me_  
><em>Don't let me play football<em>  
><em>I'll sack the quarterback<em>  
><em>And jack the brother of the ball<em>

Josh Matthews was not like either of his brothers had been. His parents barely knew what to do with him- he wasn't an athlete like Eric, or a nice-guy (read: nerd) like Cory had been. He liked rock 'n' roll, and Maya Hart.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
><em>Never been a faker<em>  
><em>Doing things my own way<em>  
><em>And never giving up<em>

_I'm a troublemaker_  
><em>Not a double taker<em>  
><em>I don't have the patience<em>  
><em>To keep it on the up<em>

Josh would never give up on his dreams of rock star fame. Maya couldn't be bothered with the "work hard" aspects of achieving said fame. She wanted the get rich quick method or else why bother?

_I picked up a guitar_  
><em>What does this signify?<em>  
><em>I'm gonna play some heavy metal riffs<em>  
><em>And you will die<em>

_You wanted arts and crafts_  
><em>How's this for arts and crafts?<em>  
><em>That's right<em>

Josh used his guitar to escape as much as Maya used her art. They both had a passion, but Josh honestly believed that he could become a rock icon like all his idols. Maya didn't think she'd ever be as good as the greats of the art world, so why bother?

_I'm growing out my hair_  
><em>I'm movin' out to Cherokee<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be a rock star<em>  
><em>And you will go to bed with me<em>

_'Cause I can't work a job_  
><em>Like any other slob<em>  
><em>Punchin' in and punchin' out<em>  
><em>And suckin' up to Bob<em>

The two were so different it was a wonder they dated at all. If anyone were to ask though, Maya'd plainly respond that he was going to be a rock star and she was going to be his groupie. Why bother succeeding on her own when she had a boy who actually had a chance?

_Marrying a bitch_  
><em>Having 7 kids<em>  
><em>Giving up and growing old<em>  
><em>And hoping there's a God<em>

Love, marriage, kids- Josh and Maya would happily leave all that to the less imaginative types. The Riley's, Lucas', and Farkles' of the world could get by on the good old American dream, but these two were _much too_ hardcore for that lifestyle.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
><em>Never been a faker<em>  
><em>Doing things my own way<em>  
><em>And never giving up<em>

_I'm a troublemaker_  
><em>Not a double taker<em>  
><em>I don't have the patience<em>  
><em>To keep it on the up<em>

Josh couldn't disappoint his folks though, and he did his best, otherwise they never would've indulged his love of music. Maya, on the other hand, had nobody to impress or make proud, so she put as little effort in as it took to get by.

_I'm gonna be a star_  
><em>And people will crane necks<em>  
><em>To get a glimpse of me<em>  
><em>And see if I am having sex<em>

_In studying my moves_  
><em>They try to understand<em>  
><em>Why I am so unlike the singers<em>  
><em>In the other bands<em>

Maya craved Josh's hands on her body. It made her feel alive, and she didn't care who saw them. Josh wanted notoriety on stage- Maya'd take it any way she could.

_I'm such a mystery_  
><em>As anyone can see<em>  
><em>There isn't anybody else<em>  
><em>Exactly quite like me<em>

_And when it's party time_  
><em>Like 1999<em>  
><em>I'll party by myself<em>  
><em>Because I'm such a special guy<em>

Maya was one in a million, that's what Josh had always said. She stood out in a crowd and in the end he just couldn't keep up. He loved music, but hated the attention it brought him. He'd tried pretending it didn't bother him, it wasn't rock and roll to get bothered, but he was no match for her.

_I'm a troublemaker_  
><em>Never been a faker<em>  
><em>Doing things my own way<em>  
><em>And never giving up<em>

_I'm a troublemaker_  
><em>Not a double taker<em>  
><em>I don't have the patience<em>  
><em>To keep it on the up<em>

In the end they were just too different. He did things his way, she did things her way. She didn't have the patience to keep it on the up, and he wouldn't let her drag him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Hope You Get Lonely Tonight" belong to me.**

_I could go for a tipsy tailgate kiss,_  
><em>Baby taste the moonshinin' off of your lips,<em>  
><em>I want to see that want ya smile,<em>  
><em>Still got me hooked been hooked for awhile.<em>  
><em>If you got a bottle you ain't opened yet,<em>  
><em>And an empty spot beside ya in ya bed,<em>  
><em>If you got some room for a little regret,<em>  
><em>Let me know girl I've already left<em>

Lucas liked Maya and Maya liked to drink. She drank to escape; she didn't want to live her life and booze was her ticket out for a few hours. Maya couldn't be with Lucas, it would wreck Riley, and besides, she couldn't be with any boy who listens to _country music_. Major bleh, in her opinion. That didn't stop the determined cowboy from inviting himself over to drink away their problems, every once in a while Maya relented and let him in through the window he'd visited that first Halloween.

_If you're feelin' what I'm feelin' let's mix it up, _  
><em> You got my number baby hit me up, <em>  
><em> If you need a little late night pick me up, <em>  
><em> I, hope you get lonely tonight, <em>  
><em> We ain't gotta make up just kiss me, <em>  
><em> We could straight up blame it on the whiskey, <em>  
><em> You ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no, <em>  
><em> I hope you get lonely tonight<em>

Lucas knew their relationship was not going to happen, not with Maya being as stubborn as she was, but that didn't mean he couldn't steal a kiss when they'd both drank too much to know better. He didn't want to try to date her again- they'd attempted a relationship in secret and it'd only lasted a week. A _painful_ week at that. Nonetheless, he liked spending time with her, especially cuddled under the covers in her bed, a bottle in hand and the country music station playing softly in the background. She made fun, but let him play it anyway, and it reminded him of home.

_I don't care if you're spinnin' in the neon, _  
><em> Or burnin' up the sheets with my tee on, <em>  
><em> Either way the thought is turning me on, <em>  
><em> And I can't shake it girl I'm wide awake, so<em>

Sometimes she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. Times like right now, when she was dancing wildly to the music- all long skinny legs and blonde hair. She was clad only in a neon green sweater and leg warmers and it was all he could do to control himself at the sight of her. He swore she did this on purpose, she _lived _to torture him.

_If you're feelin' what I'm feelin' let's mix it up, _  
><em> You got my number baby hit me up, <em>  
><em> If you need a little late night pick me up, <em>  
><em> I, hope you get lonely tonight, <em>  
><em> We ain't gotta make up just kiss me, <em>  
><em> We could straight up blame it on the whiskey, <em>  
><em> You ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no, <em>  
><em> I hope you get lonely tonight<em>

She'd never admit to liking any of the songs he played those nights, but she didn't hate them as much as she claimed. Some of them were sort of catchy and they all told interesting stories. Plus, they made Ranger Rick happy, which she would never be able to do herself. So, she'd let him climb through her window and change the channel on her radio, and steal her booze, and she'd dance and he'd sing, and they'd be happy, just for a little while. The magic of those moments never lasted until morning, but, at least for those nights, they didn't have to be lonely.

_Hope you get lonely, _  
><em> Hope you get lonely, <em>  
><em> Hope you get lonely tonight<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Don't Tell Me" belong to me.**

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_  
><em>When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh<em>  
><em>You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?<em>  
><em>Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love<em>  
><em>Guys are so hard to trust<em>  
><em>Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?<em>  
><em>The one who gives it all away, yeah<em>

Riley Matthews was_not _one of _those_ girls. You know the ones. The ones that wear red lipstick and high heels? That drink too much and smoke things they shouldn't? The ones that dance with a boy at a party and go home with them? She's not one of those girls. She'd thought she'd made it clear to the boy- his name was Henry- but apparently she hadn't. She wasn't one of those girls, although some days she wished she were. It seems so much easier, look at Maya for instance. Maya doesn't let anyone get close enough to hurt her, ever. Instead, Riley is Riley and _everyone_ and_ everything _hurt her.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
><em>Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to do,<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to say,<em>  
><em>You're better off that way<em>

She wanted to be tough and strong like Maya, and when she'd told this to the blonde the older girl had only laughed, "You are strong, stronger than me. You look life in the eyes and live it. You do things on your terms, like I do things on mine, but you actually take risks. You feel everything so deeply and still don't let it bring you down. People aren't strong because they get what they want, people are strong because they are able to keep going after things don't go their way." Riley thought she could manage at least that much.

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_  
><em>Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget<em>  
><em>I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset<em>  
><em>Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said<em>  
><em>Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away<em>

Riley didn't want Henry in her room, on her bed, in her window. She wanted him 50 shades of gone, but apparently the boy couldn't take a hint. Riley reminded herself of Maya's praise. That she was strong and didn't have to give in. She kicked him in the balls. Then he left.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
><em>Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to do,<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to say,<em>  
><em>You're better off that way<em>

She'd thought she was weak, so he'd thought she was too. Once she realized how strong she could be, she was able to put him in his place. If that wasn't a typical Maya Hart move, I don't know what is.

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong_  
><em>Any thoughts of you and me have gone away<em>

Henry'd tried to text her, call her, catch her attention in class, but she didn't give him a second thought. It wasn't _her_ fault he'd underestimated her, she didn't owe him anything. No girl owes _anything_ to any boy. _Ever._

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_  
><em>Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to do,<em>  
><em>Don't try to tell me what to say,<em>  
><em>You're better off that way<br>Better off that way  
>I'm better off alone anyway<em>

Riley learned the lesson she'd needed too; it was more important what you thought of yourself, than what other people think of you. If she hadn't been so worried about what Henry thought of her, and what the other kids at school would think when it inevitably got out what happened, she wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. If that means having to be on her own for a while, so be. She and Maya were best friends, they could be alone together.

**I don't particularly like this one...it's also my first time writing anything Riley-centric, so be gentle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Teardrops on My Guitar" belong to me.**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
><em>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<em>  
><em>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,<em>  
><em>And she's got everything that I have to live without.<em>

It was hard for Maya not to be jealous of Riley. She has everything that the blonde has ever wanted. A family that isn't broken, and is actually able to spend time together; a great place to live, in a nice neighborhood; height; and _him._ She didn't like being jealous, but Lucas was the only boy that made her feel _that_ way, which is fine except he felt _that_ way about someone else. About her best friend. Friends are supposed to share and goodness knows Riley's the best girl for the job, but she certainly wasn't planning on sharing her boyfriend, and Maya would never ask her too. So sure, it hurt that the only thing Lucas ever talked to her about these days was Riley ("I need a girl's opinion, Maya, and you're closest to Riley. You know her better than anyone..."), but she wasn't going to do anything about it. She just smiles, nods, and tells him what he wants to hear. ("She's crazy about you Cowboy, she'd never go for Farkle...")

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
><em>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<em>  
><em>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

She had to admit it, it _was_ sort of funny. There were a bunch of boys at their school that were interested in Maya, it's not conceited to say so, it's just true, but she barely noticed them. Sure, they were a good distraction when she was alone at a party because Lucas and Riley were on a double date with Farkle and Smackle, but that was it. Her life would be a thousand times easier, if she could just get over her best friend and move on with one of those nameless, faceless, shapes in the night, but it seemed Maya's life wasn't meant to be easy.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>

Maya doesn't believe in making wishes. 11:11, birthday candles, stars, none of those are going to magically solve all her problems. She believed their are two types of people in this world- dreamers, like her mother, and doers, like the Matthews. She wanted to be a doer- getting what she wants on her own terms, by her own means. So, when they're hanging out, just the two of them, which is odd and unusual and makes her uncomfortable, but Riley and Farkle partnered up on an assignment leaving the two of them to be partners, she thinks it's funny that she sees a shooting star and feels compelled to make a wish on it. She wishes for him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly,<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>  
><em>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause<em>

Maya was mad at Riley. She could finally admit it, it was true. The brunette has everything she's ever wanted, and she threw it all away, on _Farkle_ nonetheless. I guess she finally gave in to his charms, and she felt that she and he had more of a connection than she and Lucas. So, now she was with Farkle, and Lucas was heartbroken, and had nobody to talk to about it but Maya. So all Maya heard about was Riley this, Riley that, and all that jazz. It was a tad exhausting, having to listen to him talk about how all the time. It was especially difficult because, you know, the blonde girl was seriously crushing on him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>

Maya and Lucas like having sing alongs. It had started randomly; they'd just been sitting in her room, listening to the radio. He picked up her guitar and started strumming along to some Taylor Swift song, a guilty pleasure of Maya's, introduced to her by Riley the summer before, and something Lucas' picked up from his girl cousins back in Texas. They used to make him play along while they put on concerts and that sort of thing. Maya smiled sweetly at the boy, in one of her rare, genuine moments of happiness, of being at peace with the boy who drove her crazy and had her heart, and without even thinking of it, she started to sing along.

_So I drive home alone._  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight.<em>

Since Riley and Farkle had started dating, Lucas and Maya spent even more time together than usual. She became him confidant and he was her punching bag when she needed one, her singing partner when she wanted one, and, of course, her secret crush. She took the subway home after an afternoon spent in Central Park with him, and wearily eyed a photo they'd taken together, at the zoo. He'd demanded they both took a copy of it, and had even paid for hers, he was so adamant she have it. She looked at it again, that night before she went to bed, and tacked it up to her wall, right next to a picture of her and Riley. She was never going to get any sleep looking at it, but she didn't mind.

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<em>  
><em>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<em>  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into.<em>

Maya knew she and Lucas would never work out together. Not because of Riles, the brunette had essentially locked them in the janitors closet just the other day in an effort to force them to reveal their feelings to each other; not because of Lucas, because even a perfect boy like him, one who could have any girl he wanted, was unable to resist her bright blue eyes, shining blonde hair, and biting wit; but because of _her._ She wasn't able to let anyone into her heart, other than Riley of course. Since her father, she'd always been scared to let someone too close to her, for fear that they'd leave her, like he had. Maya was more like her mother than she cared to admit; Katy drove away boys, and so does she. Katy gets _too_ attached, she's clingy and a little crazy, to be honest, but in all her efforts to avoid that particular approach to boys, Maya'd essentially cut herself off from any and all emotional connection. A relationship with Lucas would leave her racked with jealousy and end in their friendship being burned to the ground. For that reason, she would never go through with it, no matter how much she might want to.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


	5. Chapter 5

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "The Rock Show" belong to me.**

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend_  
><em>Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends<em>  
><em>I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour<em>  
><em>I remember it's the first time that I saw her there<em>

"Maya Hart?" I said, approaching the little blonde who I knew was entirely too young to be drinking from the bottle she was drinking from.  
>"Oh my God Josh!" she slurred in exclamation, giving me a quick hug, "What are you doing here?!""What am I <em>doing <em>here? What are _you_ doing here?" he asked her, "And who's this guy? Riley isn't here with you is she?"  
>"Oh God, Josh, of course Riles isn't here," Maya snorted at the thought of her shy and innocent best friend, and Josh's niece, being here, "I'm here with Brandon. Josh, Brandon, Brandon, Josh."<br>"Hey," Brandon said, extending his hand out to me, but I ignored it.  
>"Maya, you're too young to be here," I said.<br>"News flash, Uncle Josh, you're only three years older than, okay? Three years when I was 14 and you were 17 was a big deal, but three years when I'm 17 and you're 20 really isn't. You can't tell me where I can and can't be."  
>She sauntered away after that, the bottle in one hand and Brandon in the other. He hated to admit it, but she looked damn good.<p>

_She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing_  
><em>I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me<em>  
><em>She's the one, she'll always be there<em>  
><em>She took my hand and I made it I swear<br>_

"Maya, you have to pass. You have to at least make it to graduation!" Lucas said.  
>"Can it Cowboy," the blonde scowled, "It's not going to happen."<br>"I'll tutor you," Farkle offered.  
>"I don't need a tutor, I need a miracle," she replied.<br>"Maya," Riley said, "This is because you've been spending all your time at those concerts with Uncle Josh."  
>"You can't just blame him. It's as much my idea as his, to go to these shows," she explained.<br>"Yeah, but he's older. He's got to be the better influence," Lucas said.  
>"He's not doing well at NYU either. What's wrong with you two?" Riley pressed.<br>"We're just trying to have a good time," Maya returned, "If _that's_ wrong, I don't want to be right."  
>"I don't think you should be spending so much time with that kid," Lucas said, "I know he's your uncle, Riley, but I think he's bad news."<br>"Me too," agreed Farkle.  
>"Good thing you two don't get a vote," Maya shrugged, applying an extra layer of eyeliner before heading out the door to meet Josh.<p>

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
><em>She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know<em>  
><em>She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window<em>  
><em>Everything's better when she's around<em>  
><em>I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town<em>  
><em>I fell in love with the girl at the rock show<br>_

"You do realize you don't actually have to climb through my window, right?" Maya asked me, "God knows my mother isn't home."  
>"It's part of the charm Maya, come on," I laughed, giving her a kiss.<br>She put on a CD and blared it as I pulled her on to the bed. We were making out and my shirt was off with her's close behind when there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
>"I thought your mom wasn't ever home?" I asked, more confused than nervous. I'd heard about Katy Hart, she wasn't much to be scared of.<br>"She _isn't_," Maya insisted, "Which can only mean one thing."  
>"Riley?" I called, knowing who it had to be without her even saying it.<br>"Yes, _Uncle _Josh," Riley replied, "It's me, your niece, and your girlfriend's _best friend_."  
>There was no response, as the we put back on our tops, Maya struggling with her bra straps.<br>Riley continued talking, paying them no mind, "Whoa, isn't that weird sounding? It really is."  
>"Very funny Riles," Maya said, opening her bedroom door to face her disappointed friend.<br>"Mom and Dad want you two to come over for dinner," she said, before heading out the door, with the two of us reluctantly following behind her.

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas_  
><em>I remember the look her mother gave us<em>  
><em>17 without a purpose or direction<em>  
><em>We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation<em>

"What's the plan, you two?" my brother asked us not long after dinner had ended and Auggie'd been sent from the table.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"Well, I know neither of you are going to last much longer in school, even if you do graduate high school Maya, so what's the plan?" he asked.  
>"We're going to go to Vegas," Maya blurted out randomly. We hadn't necessarily discussed that plan, but I wasn't opposed to it. I think she just wanted to prove that we had one, but whatever, that works.<br>"Vegas?" Cory repeated.  
>"Yeah," I answered, "Vegas."<br>"What are you going to do in Vegas?" Riley challenged us.  
>"Whatever we want," my girl replied, and then she dragged me out of my brother apartment. I don't think I'll be welcomed back any time soon.<br>They looked disappointed in us, but Maya's mother hadn't, not at all, when she'd heard the news. She'd been excited for us actually. Quite frankly I think she wanted to come along, Vegas is a lot closer to Hollywood than Manhattan is.

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_  
><em>She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know<em>  
><em>She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window<em>  
><em>Everything's better when she's around<em>  
><em>I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town<em>  
><em>I fell in love with the girl at the rock show<em>

"Hi babe," I said, walking into her apartment, "You ready to go?"  
>"That's a no," came her reply. Her room was a disaster zone, stuff was everywhere and she didn't even look like she'd started to pack.<br>"You do realize we can't take all of this with us, right?" I pointed out. "That's, like, a lot of stuff."  
>"Yes, Matthews, I realize that," she replied, "I'm just having some trouble figuring out what to take and what to leave behind."<br>"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, seeing as she was starting to look a bit green and was freaking me out.  
>"Josh," she said, "My mom left everything she knew behind to come to New York with my father," she started, "And once she did he left her for someone else, a different family. A better family. You deserve better too. Hart girls are just bad luck."<br>"Maya, if you think I'd head to Vegas with anyone but you, you've got another thing coming," I replied, pulling the little velvet box out of my pocket, "I was going to wait until we got there to ask you, but now seems as good a time as ever-"  
>She cut me off, "No Josh, don't do that. Let's not rush into things."<br>"We're running away to Vegas together," I laughed, "Isn't that already a bit of a rush?"  
>"It's different," she said, "Let's just wait until we're sure about this."<p>

_Black and white picture of her on my wall_  
><em>I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting<em>  
><em>And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance<em>  
><em>Because she kept me waiting<em>

Three years later, I had a moderately successful career in a band, and was a amateur photographer, and Maya was recording music as well. She and her mother were even booking acting jobs- not together, of course- and we moved from Vegas to LA. When we got our house in LA, I proposed again, and this time, she took me up on it. I wouldn't trade our life in for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own neither Girl Meets World nor "Breathe (2 am)"**

_2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
><em>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<em>  
><em>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"<em>  
><em>Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes<em>  
><em>Like they have any right at all to criticize,<em>  
><em>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason<em>

"How can they judge you like this?" Riley asked, upset on her best friend's behalf, "They're all here for the same reasons."  
>"They should judge me," Maya snapped back, "I deserve to be judged, and they do too. We're all equal in our guilt here."<br>"Maya, if you don't think this is the right choice-" Riley trailed off.  
>"I'm not changing my mind," Maya clarified, "That doesn't mean I should feel good about. Just because I'm doing it doesn't make it right, God knows I've got enough practice doing things wrong."<br>"Okay Maya," Riley repeated, the pain in her voice is obvious, and it's been present since she picked up the phone that fated Monday night- early morning actually.  
>This winter had been a rough one for her best friend, but she was determined to stand by her side no matter what. It's important that Maya have someone to be here for her, that's why she always stayed up until their nightly phone call check in. And she was right, she couldn't have this baby, she could barely keep herself afloat now, forgetting paying for the pregnancy and keeping herself healthy. Both girls knew they'd never forget this day, but Riley hoped more than anything that Maya wouldn't regret it.<p>

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, girl.<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>  
><em>And breathe... just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

The weeks that followed were worst than the ones that preempted their trip to the clinic. Maya cried constantly and Riley couldn't look her parents in the eye. There was nothing to do about it now though, it was too late for a change of heart, unfortunately. What's done is done, now they just had to live with themselves and their choices. Riley knew the pain and guilt she felt couldn't even be compared to her friend's, so instead of trying to tell her she knows how she feels she just held her as she cried.

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
><em>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<em>  
><em>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."<em>  
><em>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<em>  
><em>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it<em>

Lucas was so in love with Maya all through high school, it was basically torture watching her with all those other guys. That was _nothing_ compared to not seeing her at all. When she'd gone away he'd up and joined the army; it had always been his father's plan for him anyway. He didn't like the army though, and he didn't like being away from his loved ones- Maya, Riley, his mom, even Farkle. He turned to his fellow brothers in arms and they all attempted to fill their lives with meaning, but none of them found the solution at the bottles they drank all night, every night. There was no answer to their prayers, just endless days and nights of lightheaded sorrow and slurred words.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, boys,<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands,<em>  
><em>And breathe... just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

He wished he'd considered this more before he joined the ranks of brotherhood. He wasn't cut out to be a soldier, nobody was, not really. There wasn't a soldier in his party that wasn't a scared little boy deep down inside. There was no turning back now though; even if he could, what was there to turn back to? He'd left everyone behind and there was no going back to that life. Maya was gone and he'd left too, only Riley and Farkle remained and he thought, he knew, they were better off without him. They would thrive, he just couldn't pull himself up out of the ditch he'd dug himself.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_  
><em>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<em>  
><em>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again<em>  
><em>If you'd only try turning around<em>

Riley tried not to regret things, because she knew if she ever got a chance to start over she'd live her life exactly the same way she had the first time. She felt lost now, two of her best friends had just left her, but she was a survivor and she knew she was strong enough to make it to the end of that tunnel, with or without them. They didn't need to leave her for her to make it, although they took it upon themselves to do so, she would've continued being great even if they'd stayed, but she knew damn well, and she hoped they knew too, she couldn't have made it to where she was without them. They helped make her the person she was today.

_2 am and I'm still awake, writing a song_  
><em>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<em>  
><em>Threatening the life it belongs to<em>  
><em>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<em>  
><em>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud<em>  
><em>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<em>

She wrote songs about her friends and the pain the encountered because she needed an outlet. She couldn't keep that much sadness inside, she couldn't live like that, holding everything in like they did. So she wrote songs, and they were good. Then she performed the songs, and they were like a sort of therapy for the people involved. when she was approached about releasing them as singles and cutting a record with a real label she signed right on. Her hope was that her songs could help others, tools they'd helped hers. The more people her music reached the more scared girls and boys might find some solace and take comfort in her words. Those were her hopes.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button now<em>  
><em>Sing it if you understand.<em>  
><em>and breathe, just breathe<em>  
><em>woah breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

She released her first track, holding her boyfriend Farkle's hand tightly. He kissed her temple and reminded her to just breathe, there was no going back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Neither Girl Meets World nor "Everything You Want" belong to me.  
>I edited the lyrics to make them reflect a boy's view of two girls, instead of vice versa.<strong>

_Somewhere there's speaking_  
><em>It's already coming in<em>  
><em>Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You never could get it<em>  
><em>Unless you were fed it<em>  
><em>Now you're here and you don't know why<em>

It was any adolescent boy's dream, to be caught between two girls. But Lucas wasn't your average adolescent boy, and these weren't your average adolescent girls. Riley and Maya were closer than sisters, and quite frankly Riley and the Mathews were the best thing to happen to the tiny blonde in her whole life. Who was he to take that all away from her just because she lit a spark inside him that Riley didn't even know existed yet? He had such strong feelings for the poor broken girl, but he knew admitting them would only make things worse for her, and he couldn't bare to see her in any more pain than she already was. He wouldn't be the one to cause her to hurt.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_  
><em>Past the places where you used to learn<em>  
><em>You howl and listen<em>  
><em>Listen and wait for the<em>  
><em>Echoes of angels who won't return<em>

Riley would've been his perfect girl in another life. In a world of innocence she would've been the graceful beauty to save him from himself. She could've been the angel to his saint- Mr. and Mrs. Perfect, indeed. But that time has past, things aren't the way they should be. People are bruised, battered, and cut- a battle is raging within him and Riley couldn't control it anymore than he could.

_She's everything you want_  
><em>She's everything you need<em>  
><em>She's everything inside of you<em>  
><em>That you wish you could be<em>  
><em>She says all the right things<em>  
><em>At exactly the right time<em>  
><em>But she means nothing to you<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>

Riley was her, in essence, good. She was everything he wishes he could be, and everything he strives for. She embodies everything he wants out of life, yet, for some reason, she doesn't inspire him. She's good, and she's beautiful, and she's lovely, but she's not who he wants, for unexplainable reasons. He tries his hardest to change his own mind, but he's set in his decision. Only Maya has his heart.

_You're waiting for someone_  
><em>To put you together<em>  
><em>You're waiting for someone to push you away<em>  
><em>There's always another wound to discover<em>  
><em>There's always something more you wish he'd say<em>

He wasn't Mr. Perfect, not really at least. It was all a facade he upheld in New York- he'd figured a new move to a new place and nobody would be the wiser, but then Zay showed up and people learned his secret. Now he had something in common with the broken girl- they both needed to be fixed.

_She's everything you want_  
><em>She's everything you need<em>  
><em>She's everything inside of you<em>  
><em>That you wish you could be<em>  
><em>She says all the right things<em>  
><em>At exactly the right time<em>  
><em>But she means nothing to you<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>

Riley could fix them both, and she would if given the opportunity. And it wasn't that they didn't want to be, but being broken was in their nature. It was unavoidable, unfortunately. Nothing the brunette beauty could do would change either of them, _especially_ him. Try as she might, she'd always be what he needed, rather than what he wanted.

_But you'll just sit tight_  
><em>And watch it unwind<em>  
><em>It's only what you're asking for<em>  
><em>And you'll be just fine<em>  
><em>With all of your time<em>  
><em>It's only what you're waiting for<em>

He wanted Maya, at whatever cost. Even if he cause a rupture in the time space continuum by killing the most perfect friendship in The Big Apple, he didn't care. So when he went after the sharp tongued girl with an artists eye and it cause an explosion to rival Farkle's science fair project he wasn't surprised. He watched the fights, saw the hurt looks, heard the speeches from Mr. Matthews, but none of it mattered, not if he got his pretty girl, the one with the mischievous twinkle in her baby blue eyes..

_Out of the island_  
><em>Into the highway<em>  
><em>Past the places where you might have turned<em>  
><em>You never did notice<em>  
><em>But you still hide away<em>  
><em>The anger of angels who won't return<em>

Riley didn't speak to them at first. She said she never would again, but he doubted it. Maya believed her, however, and offered to stay away from him. He was her only source of happiness in those days, when the angel left them both, but he wasn't enough. She felt isolated, alone and cold.

_She's everything you want_  
><em>She's everything you need<em>  
><em>She's everything inside of you<em>  
><em>That you wish you could be<em>  
><em>She says all the right things<em>  
><em>At exactly the right time<em>  
><em>But she means nothing to you<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>

She didn't understand why he'd chosen her. Nobody's _ever_ chosen her in life, what made him decide to? She couldn't fathom how he'd preferred her to their best friend, and the insecurities ate her up alive. It just didn't make sense.

_I am everything you want_  
><em>I am everything you need<em>  
><em>I am everything inside of you<em>  
><em>That you wish you could be<em>  
><em>I say all the right things<em>  
><em>At exactly the right time<em>  
><em>But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why<em>  
><em>And I don't know why<em>  
><em>Why<em>  
><em>I don't know<em>

He was the perfect boy for her. He'd been the best he could be, at the very least. They'd been good together, but apparently he wasn't only one with definitive feelings. She couldn't stay with him if it hurt Riley that much- she'd rather gave a best friend than a boyfriend. They dated briefly, but in the end, even though he was everything she'd even dreamed of, all she'd hoped for, and her first true love, she gave it all up in favor of her friend. Friends who are more like family trump a high school boyfriend, apparently.


End file.
